


People and Puzzle Pieces

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two don’t fit,” Bruce says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People and Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts 'puzzle' and 'piece' at [dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/).

From the floor where he’s doing his puzzle, Bruce watches Ray and Ben say goodbye - claps on the shoulder, smiles, before Ben shuts the door and sighs.

“You two don’t fit,” Bruce says.

With a sad smile, Ben shakes his head and removes his jacket. “No. Not like I had hoped.” Crossing to the bed, he continues, “However, I am proud to call Ray my partner, and my friend.”

Leaving his puzzle half-done, Bruce sits up and watches Ben. Big hands, fast with his laces, shoulders straining at his shirt as he leans over. Broad, but not enough to bear the weight of loving someone more than they love you. 

Bruce knows.

When Bruce sits on the bed, Ben turns to him, eyes surprised. Not wide enough for shock though, so Bruce puts his hand on Ben’s knee. Ben breathes in sharply but doesn’t move away, no, stays sitting warm and solid next to Bruce.

“I’m not him,” Bruce says. “Wrong voice, wrong shape, I know. But you and him don’t fit, and maybe… maybe I won’t either, but...”

Whispering now, he drops his head, heart beating too fast. Ben isn’t saying anything so that means -

“We won’t know until we try.” Ben’s voice is low and cautious, but hopeful too.

“Really?” Bruce lifts his head, can’t stop smiling, but Ben’s smiling back and nodding his head, right before he leans in and kisses Bruce.

Sharp elbows, noses knocking, hands in the wrong places; they don’t fit easily, but they want to, so they keep trying. It doesn’t work for jigsaw puzzles, but humans are more than the sum of their edges. Things click into place with Ben’s hands hot on Bruce’s hips, and Bruce’s face buried in Ben’s neck, tucked together tight and warm, at least for now.


End file.
